poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Snowdrop Movie
The Snowdrop Movie is another film in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery The others are preparing a suitable winter home for the dragons, but Snowdrop and Alro's continual play interrupts their efforts. Astrid suggests that Snowdrop go find others blind fillies to play her (that really hurted Snowdrop's feelings), but Snowdrop thinks she can find her other relatives. Plot Start of Winter/Snowdrop and Arlo play Prologue: Princess Yuna was narrating the film, when Snowdrop interrupted. And claims that this is her film. So she decided to narrate it. Movie segment: One day, it's reach the end of autumn so the Dragon riders must prep for winter. And Snowdrop visits Arlo. Arlo is glad to see her and her dragons from last time, and explains his father is gone for a few days. So he decides to play with them. So they play tag. As they race through the Equestria fields, the others are working on something. Fixing the dragons' winter home Meanwhile, the others are making a winter house for their dragons. But then Arlo knocks a boulder down on it. So then they decided to remove it, but then Snowdrop and Arlo run down hill. And they rolled the boulder down, chasing the others. And then into a pond, Snowdrop and Arlo come down, then Astrid comes out very angry. She then sternly talks to Snowdrop about her confusion and delay and demands her to play with her own blind friends. Snowdrop then sadly leaves as her dragons follow and Yuna strikes at her. "Someone like Me"/Finding her family Snowdrop is now somewhere out in a field and she's with Blue (who is also hanging out for a few days). She then sings how she wishes to have another blind friend (Someone Like Me). After singing it, Primrose appears (in spirit). And asks her what's troubling her, and the filly asked her if they had relatives. Primrose replies that they don't. But was her father before her. Snowdrop then asks her about her father. Primrose starts to tell the story, it all started when Icicle Storm and her were friends then go on dates and finally he proposed her. Then, they were married and that's when Primrose got pregnant, but Icicle Storm got very sick. Then they took him to the hospital but later, dies and after attending his funeral Primrose goes to labor. And then, Snowdrop is born. Snowdrop wheeps that she never told her til now, but then a male voice was herd. It was Icicle Storm! (in spirit). And Snowdrop hugs him and Icicle calls her "Snowdrop, sweet thing". And then pets both of Snowdrop's dragons. And Primrose hugs them too. And soon encourages her, her dragons, and Arlo to find if there are relatives of them. And Skyla (who's hearing everything) decides to help. And they went off as the adult equines watch with tears, before fading away. Still searching Snowdrop, Skyla, the dragons, and Arlo are still searching. Then they met the others and Snowdrop explains what's happening. Trivia *This film is based off of "The Tigger Movie". *Icicle Storm makes a special appearance in this film * Scenes *Start of Winter/Snowdrop and Arlo play *Fixing the dragons' winter home *"Someone like Me"/Finding her family *Still searching * Soundtrack # "Someone Like Me" #Snow Song Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk